


Fire on Fire

by DancewithDragons



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Serious Injuries, Stormtrooper OC, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancewithDragons/pseuds/DancewithDragons
Summary: TX-1737 never knew life outside of the First Order. She had also never seen battle outside of simulations. When she is shot in battle, she is sure her life is over...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

TX-1737, known to her squad-mates as "Tix" had discovered real battles to be far from what she had expected.

The young trooper's heart was racing as she levelled her weapon, finger frozen on the trigger. The rebel soldier before did not hesitate like she had.

The impact of the bolt striking her stomach threw the young trooper off her feet.

Her back hit the ground, and the world went black.

Poe Dameron surveyed the chaos of the battlefield, weaving around fallen stormtroopers and rebels alike.

As he stepped over a white-clad figure, he heard a labored breath.

Startled, he looked down at the figure. The front of the troop's armor was shattered, blood seeping out of the ragged hole in his abdomen.

Carefully, Poe removed the helmet, and realized that the stormtrooper was, in fact, a woman. 

She had pale skin, and white blond hair.

The trooper convulsed, blood splattering from her mouth as she struggled to breath.

Poe immediately turned her onto her side, wincing as a thin line of blood trickled out of her right nostril.

"Hey! We've got a survivor over here!" Poe called.

Two medics hurried over, immediately assessing the girl's injuries, and then, carefully, lifted her onto a stretcher.

Poe watched as they took her away.

Tix had not known it was possible to be in this kind of pain. For a moment, she wondered if she was on fire.

But that seemed impossible, given that she was underwater.

No... Not water.

She opened her eyes, looking through the mask that covered her face.

She was in a circular tank. A bacta tank.

But she knew immediately that this was not a First Order medbay.

The memory of the battle came rushing back, and the young stormtrooper began to struggle.

She thrashed, movement slowed by the fluid surrounding her.

Weakly, she kicked at the side of the tank.

Someone appeared in her line of view. A man in a rebel's uniform.

Tix panicked, and frantically tried to free herself from the harness that supported her.

"Hey!" The man's voice was muffled as he pounded on the glass, catching her attention.

The stormtrooper's dark grey eyes were wild, and as they fixed on his face, Poe held his hands up in an non-threatening gesture.

"Calm down." He told her. "Calm down."

She was still, but a single look at the machine monitoring her vitals showed her heart was beating rapidly, and she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Easy." He said calmly. "Easy. It's okay." 

She just stared at him.

"You'll be out later today." He told her. "Just stay calm."

He stayed there, continuing to try to calm her down, until it was time to remove her from the tank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tix and Finn have a discussion

The minute she was pulled out of the tank, she started to fight.

The young stormtrooper lashed out at anything and everything that came near her. Survival instincts overrode the pain. 

Something grabbed her from behind, and she screeched, thrashing and kicking, even as she was held down.

It was the man who’d been watching her. The one who’d been telling her to calm down.

She wasn’t calm now. Tix couldn’t remember ever being so scared. She knew what was going to happen. The First Order had told her, ever since she was a child, what the Resistance would do to you if they ever captured you.

It would have been better for her to have died on that battlefield.

Poe had no choice but to sit on top of the stormtrooper in an effort to keep her still. As he pinned her down, she screamed like a dying animal.

He felt sorry for her, seeing how scared she was.

Her grey eyes wheeled around, darting from side to side as she tried to watch everyone at once.

“Hey. Calm down.” She ignored him. “Hey!” His voice was sharper this time. “Relax, we’re trying to help you.”

She stopped struggling, looked up at his face.

“It’s okay.” Poe told her. “Don’t be scared.” 

Behind him, BB-8 beeped anxiously. The girl twisted, trying to see the droid.

“Easy there.” Poe said. “He’s worried about you.”

The girl eyed the droid warily.

“What do I call you?” Poe asked. “What’s your name?”

“TX-1737.” She said after a long pause.

Poe frowned. The First Order and their fucking numbers. “Nickname?” Poe asked.

She didn’t answer for a long time.

“C’mon.” Poe prompted. “It can’t hurt to tell me that.”

“Tix.” Came the reply.

“Okay, Tix. I’m Poe Dameron. I need you to stay calm. I know this is confusing for you, but we’re trying to help you. You were injured.” Poe said, keeping his voice low and calm.

“I remember.” Tix said, looking away from him.

BB-8 rolled up beside her head, and she flinched back.

“He’s not going to hurt you.” Poe told her, wondering what she thought BB-8 was going to do to her.

Poe carefully got up, pulling Tix to her feet. She was deathly pale, and clearly in pain. Poe reached out to steady her, and she jerked away from him, as if he had shocked her.

“Whoa, easy. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t take a facer.”

The stormtrooper looked puzzled.

“A what?”

“A facer. You know, fall on your face?”

“Oh.” 

Poe shook his head, and held out his hand. Tix hesitated, but nodded. The pilot gently grabbed her upper arm, and helped support her as he guided her over to a cot.

This wasn’t at all what Tix had been expecting. Where were the instruments of torture? The First Order had told her what would happen if she was captured. Told her about the torture, the mutilation, and the execution that she would endure.

But so far, no one was hurting her. She supposed it would come later.

Poe was still holding her arm, but she didn’t resist. Best save her strength for when she needed it.

The rebel only released her arm when she was sitting on a cot.

Her stomach hurt, but she tried to ignore it.

The BB unit rolled up to her, beeped.

“He says you’re safe.” Poe told her.

“I know what he said.” Tix said tiredly. “I understand Binary.”

“Oh.” Poe looked sheepish.

It took all her willpower not to fight as a female doctor approached her.

“I need you to lie back, so we can put a bacta patch on that wound. It made a mess of you, kid.” Despite her fear, Tix liked the frankness of the woman.

She lay back, unable to stop the small shudder that ran through her body. 

When that was done, Poe cleared his throat.

“Well, I’ve got to go. I’ll come back later. Come on, BB-8.”

The little droid beeped in protest. Poe looked from the droid, to Tix, then back to the droid.

“You want to stay here?”

The droid warbled an affirmation.

“Okay.” Poe said, and shrugged. He looked to Tix with a half-smile. “He likes you.”

Tix couldn’t understand why. Prior to the past ten minutes, she’d never laid eyes on the droid. But, she was secretly glad, even if the droid was an enemy. She didn’t want to be alone in this place, isolated from the world until they broke her down, and eventually killed her.

As soon as Poe and the medics left, the droid rolled up to her, beeping inquisitively.

“What does it matter where I’m from?” She demanded angrily. “I’m your prisoner, my days are numbered.”

The droid seemed shocked, and beeped an objection.

“Not going to kill me? I’ve been taught my whole life what you would do if you got your hands on me.”

The droid chirped in denial, and repeated the question.

“I don’t know where I’m from.” Tix answered. “Happy? You can remember that when you cut me to pieces.”

This time the droid’s response was angry.

“Why should I believe you?” She asked him, bringing her knees to her chest. Tired and scared, she looked around the room, stomach twisting at the sight of the plain white walls.

How long before her blood was on them?

The droid beeped softly, and Tix looked down at him.

“Yes. I was taken as a child.” She answered, too tired to keep arguing. Besides, the droid’s persistence kept her mind off of her fear.

The droid burbled.

“Why is that sad? They made me something. Gave me a purpose.” Tix said defensively.

BB-8 chirped.

“I was  _ not _ a child soldier!” Tix protested. “This was my first time in combat, and I’m 22.”

Another, softer beep.

“Look, why are you here? To make sure I survive long enough for your fellow rebels to kill me?” She asked, annoyed by the droid’s constant questions.

More electronic chatter.

“Why wouldn’t you torture me?” She asked finally, a spark of hope creeping in.

Before the droid could reply, the doors hissed open, and a dark-skinned young man walked in.

“Hey Tix.” Said in a friendly tone. “Do you remember me?”

The face was familiar. She knew him. She’d trained with him.

“FN-2187?” She asked him, confused.

“I go by Finn now.” He said with a smile.

“I don’t understand.” Tix whispered. “How are you here?”

“I deserted.”

“What? When?”

“Before the destruction of the Hosnian System.”

Tix tried not to think back to that day. She’d had to go to reconditioning because she’d been sick after the use of the Starkiller.

“I know what they taught you.” The boy told her. “But I promise, no one here will hurt you.”

Tix felt a sense of calm settle over her. She believed this man, the one who’d been so kind to her during training.

“Then why am I here?” She asked quietly.

“For a second chance. At a new life.” Finn told her.

“I don’t know how.” She said. “The First Order is all I’ve ever known.”

“It’s scary at first. But you’ll figure it out.” Finn assured her. Both looked up as Poe entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to show how badly the First Order has manipulated Tix over the years, and how she actually had feelings and disliked what the First Order had done.
> 
> If you are enjoying this, please leave me a comment!


End file.
